songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gives You Hell
300px 300px ---- |name = Gives You Hell |Album = When The World Comes Down (2008) |Released = 2008 |By = All American Rejects |Adapter = Glee Cast |Featured In = Glee }} I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you're still prob'ly working At a 9-to-5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense, love I've never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told, I miss you And truth be told, I'm lyin' When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn And treats you well Then he's a fool, you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, "where'd it all go wrong?" But the list goes on and on And truth be told, I miss you And truth be told, I'm lyin' When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn And treats you well (treats you well) Then he's a fool, you're just as well I hope it gives you hell Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn And treats you well (treats you well) Then he's a fool, you're just as well Hope it gives you hell When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) When you hear this song and you sing along But you never tell (But you never tell!) Then you're a fool, I'm just as well Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Covered By Glee Cast